Find Ianto
by JantoJones
Summary: Ianto is kidnapped.


**This was the first fic I wrote way back in March 2007. It isn't brilliant (far from it, in fact), but I thought I'd give it another airing.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Ianto locked the door of the tourist information centre that served as a disguise for the entrance to the secret Torchwood hub. After double-checking the lock, he turned and started his walk home. His journey would take him about 35 minutes, thanks to his car being off the road but he didn't mind. Ianto liked walking, especially on pleasant evenings as it gave him a chance to clear his head somewhat. Not that it was possible to completely put Torchwood out of his mind.

It had been three long days since Ianto had last been home. There had been a lot of clearing up to do following a particularly frenzied weevil attack. Two of them had struck the same pub at the same time. It had taken him and Tosh a lot of time and effort to make the attack look like the work of an escaped psychiatric patient. He had just been finishing his report of the incident when Jack had burst into his little office and ordered him home. Torchwood's commander had gone on to say that if Ianto set foot anywhere near the hub in the following day, he would personally shoot him. It had been said with a smile but Ianto had no doubt that Jack would be mightily pissed off if he were to disobey.

Ianto was no more than five minutes from his flat when a blue transit van screeched to a halt beside him. Before Ianto had time to react, two men emerged from the van and grabbed him. They threw him into the van and jumped back in themselves. The van sped off. Given the lateness of the hour, there was no one around to see it happen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

A day and a half later Jack checked his watch for the twentieth time in thirty minutes. He picked up his phone for the fourth time and dialled Ianto's mobile number. Once again he was greeted with the same 'forwarded to voicemail' message. Jack hung up and tried Ianto's home number again. There was still no answer. Leaving his office he walked through to the main area of the hub.

"Tosh, can you get a locator fix on Ianto's mobile?"

Tosh glanced at Jack and noted the look of concern on his handsome features. It was what they were all feeling. It was very unlike Ianto to be late for work. He was always so reliable. It took about 20 seconds for Tosh's equipment to scan for a signal but nothing was forthcoming.

"I'm sorry Jack, there's nothing. He must have his phone turned off."

"Thanks Tosh," Jack gave her a tight smile and looked momentarily lost.

"CCTV!"

Jack's yell was enough to rouse Owen form the autopsy bay.

"No sign then?" he queried.

He was ignored. Jack was too busy instructing Tosh to look up Ianto's walk home on the CCTV system.

"He usually goes the same route when he walks and there's cameras on ninety per cent of the route.

"That'll take me a while but I'll be as quick as possible," she told him.

Jack treated her to one of his most dashing smiles. "That's all I ask."

Ten minutes later, Jack was surprised when Tosh entered his office. He was about to make a quip about finishing early when she saw the look on her face. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You'd better see this Jack."

He followed Tosh to her workstation, calling Owen and Gwen over on the way. Tosh played the CCTV footage she had retrieved. They all watched in silence as Ianto was bundled into the van. Gwen's covered her mouth with her hand while Owen muttered, "Fucking Hell", under his breath. Jack remained silent for quite a long time. It seemed to Gwen as though he were trying to compose himself. When he did speak, it was the usual trace and follow instructions.

"Find that plate number and trace the CCTV. I want Ianto back today?"

Jack stalked off back to his office with Gwen close on his heels. "Who were they Jack? Who would want Ianto?"

He considered her questions for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. If someone is out to get information on Torchwood, Ianto would probably be the best bet."

Gwen sat down slowly. The implications of Jack's statement sinking in.

"Oh God," she gasped. "Torture?"

Jack just nodded. It was something he didn't want to think about but had to. The problem was, Ianto was more than an employee. Jack had deep feelings for the young archivist and he was worried that this might cloud his judgement. They sat in silence for a while, waiting for Tosh's results. Owen went back to the autopsy room for the sake of something to do. They were all helpless until they got the information they needed.

It took Tosh slightly longer this time but she eventually got what she needed. They all gathered in the boardroom. It transpired that the van had been reported stolen four days ago. The good news though was that Tosh had managed to trail it along its route through Cardiff. She had also seen where Ianto had been taken and handed the address to Jack. Without saying a word, Jack stood up, fastened his gun holster to his waist, put on his beloved great coat and made his way to the SUV. He didn't need to speak. The others followed quickly, picking up weaponry on the way. Owen made a slight detour to pick up his medical kit (hoping he wouldn't need it), and swiftly caught up.

With the aid of SatNav it didn't take long to find the building they were looking for. It turned out to be a rundown factory and Jack didn't like it one bit. That meant far too many nooks for people to be hiding in and quite a large space to search. He sent Owen and Tosh to look in one direction whilst he and Gwen went in another.

"Be careful," he warned.

He drew his pistol from its holster and indicated to Gwen to do the same. After ten minutes of searching, they came upon a lock room. Gwen positioned herself to shoot the lock but was stopped by Jack.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," he told her quietly, before stooping to pick the lock.

"Did you happen catch a look at the car we arrived in?" Gwen threw back sarcastically.

Jack grinned at her but his smile faded when he opened the door. In the far corner of the room was a prone figure. Gwen was over in a flash. Pulling the blindfold away from his eyes and removing the gag, she revealed the bruised and bloodied face of Ianto Jones. He was unconscious, which was probably just as well judging by the state of him. His hands were cuffed behind him and his ankles were bound together with duct tape. Ianto had been stripped from the waist up as well as having his shoes and socks removed. Even from the doorway, Jack could see the burns and bruises that covered the young man's upper torso. Before moving over to him he called Owen and Tosh and gave their position. It didn't take long for them to arrive, but long enough for Jack to remove the cuffs and ankle bindings.

As soon as he arrived, Owen set to work on Ianto. He was alive but in a very bad way. They needed to get him back to the hub as soon as possible. Jack moved to pick Ianto up and carry him over his shoulder.

"He's got a couple of broken ribs," Owen chided. "Not a good idea to carry him like that."

Jack shifted his position and picked Ianto up like a baby. He wasn't a heavy man but it was an awkward way to carry anyone. Plus, it meant he was defenceless if someone attacked them. They others seemed to sense his worries and formed a tight group around him. They hadn't quite reached the SUV when the two men who had kidnapped Ianto drove into the factory complex.

They were out of their vehicle in a flash, with weapons at the ready.

"Don't kill them," Jack growled. "I want to talk with them."

Owen and Gwen both fired at the gun hands of the men. Both dropped their guns, shouting in pain.

"Stick them in the back," Jack ordered before carefully placing Ianto into a rear middle passenger seat. He got into the driver's seat and waited until the kidnappers were locked into the boot. Gwen and Owen climbed into the back with Ianto leaving the front seat for Tosh.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

It was another day before Ianto finally woke up. His bruises looked worse now. Especially the way they contrasted against the stark white sheets. His list of injuries turned out not to be as bad as Owen had first suspected. He did have two broken ribs but they would mend. He also had a small fracture in his cheekbone. The burns were superficial and would heal easily. They bruises would fade in time but the pain would linger a little while longer. He got off a lot more lightly than the kidnappers had when Jack finally got a hold of them. He had taken a grim delight in meting out his own version of justice. If it hadn't been for Gwen he would probably have killed them.

It turned out that they had known nothing about Torchwood. They had seen Ianto walking home and, judging by his immaculately tailored suit, assumed him to be fairly wealthy. They had planned to demand a ransom but Ianto had refused to give any details about himself. He'd been trained by Torchwood One to withstand torture. They had beaten him a few times and tried burning himself with cigarettes, but to no avail.

Jack sent them into the custody of the police, after first planting evidence of drug trafficking. There was no way they could pursue a kidnapping case in the open courts. Tosh had made sure there would be an ironclad case against them.

Ianto opened his eyes to find Jack sitting at his bedside.

"You found me then?" he whispered.

Jack nodded. "Did you ever doubt it?"

Ianto smiled, "I knew that you wouldn't abandon me."

Jack ran his hand through Ianto's hair, and then planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"I never will."

"Who were they?" the Welshman asked. "They didn't ask anything about Torchwood."

Jack told him what they'd told him. Ianto couldn't believe it. He'd gone through that whole ordeal purely because he was wearing nice clothes.

"Maybe I should start wearing more casual stuff."

"Don't you dare!" Jack told him, with mock horror. "As much as I like you in jeans, I love your suits."

Finis


End file.
